


Brief Domesticity in the Home of a Sick Country

by CheyanneChika



Series: A Distressed Wrangler's Unrelated Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), America/England Feels (Hetalia), Established America/England (Hetalia), Gen, M/M, Poor England (Hetalia), Sick England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has a cold and America is there...to "help"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Domesticity in the Home of a Sick Country

England has a cold.  A frigging cold.  He sneezes loudly, getting snot all over his pillows and scrubs at his eyes.  “All that be damned rain,” he rumbles, his scratchy throat making the words almost unintelligible.

“You said you liked rain,” America snaps, having had enough of England’s whining.  “You said rain makes things green.  The sun is too hot, you said.” He pauses and frowns, tugging at one of his sleeves.  “That said, making out in the middle of a rainstorm is also hot.”

“Shut up, America,” England snarls, swatting his lover’s wrist, the highest part of the other man he can reach.

America pouts, taking back his hand and looking wounded.  “The last time we argued, we went to war.”

England sighs.  “Babe, let’s not fight.”  He sneezes and also somehow manages to cough, retch and hiccup at the same time.  The result is akin to ripping out one’s lungs while using them to scream.

“There there,” America murmurs, sitting on the bed and grabbing some tissues.  “Let me be take care of you.”

“Always playing the hero,” England whispers.  “Shaddup.”

“But _I’m_ the hero!”  America fist bumps the air dramatically and leaps to his feet, pretending to catch an invisible swooning damsel.

“You’re a prat.”  That said, he let America slide down the bed and snuggle against him.  “You’re hot,” he adds.

“I know,” America says with a smirk. 

England gives him a shove and he topples to the floor.  “Owwwwww!”  He sits up to see England looking as smug as can be with a red face, runny nose and eyebrows that were… “Your eyebrows are stupid!”

The exhaustion in England’s evaporates and he makes a lunge for America, while smoothing one eyebrow at the same time.

America was out the door and running, laughing half falling over everything in his haste to get out of England’s Manor.  It will probably be easier to apologize over the phone…and on another continent.


End file.
